dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Blackstreetcat
Über mich right|40px left|40px ☆*.｡.｡.*☆ Logo ☆*.｡.｡.*☆ 670px 670px 670px 670px right|365px Hi ! * Ich bin ㄅㄖ oder ㄈㄤㄒ �� Jo * irgendwas zwischen 15 und 35 - je nach Stimmungslage �� * meine Aufgabe im Wiki: Admin / Bürokratin ---> wenn Fragen zum Wiki oder zum Spiel bestehen, immer raus damit �� weitere Ansprechpartner^^ Was ich mag: * nette Leute, die vernünftig, fair und höflich miteinander umgehen und einfach Spaß an Dragonvale haben, so wie ich �� Was ich nicht mag: * Leute, die sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, hier mal in Ruhe alles anzuschauen und dann unnötige und unbedachte Fragen stellen * Leute, die immer nur rumzicken, meckern, schimpfen und jammern �� * Hater & Spamer !!! Leute, die ich mag: Meine Hobbies: * natürlich Dragonvale * Lesen, Kino & Filme, Musik, Freunde & Familie, Kochen & Backen, Stricken & Nähen, Songs & Gedichte schreiben 45px|Cat Was es sonst noch über mich zu wissen gebe: 100px|right * Kaffee & Tee - Suchti * Yankee Candle - Suchti * Apple - Suchti * Marvel - Suchti * Wiki - Suchti ...jetzt ist es ja offiziell ���� Meine Musik: * Nickelback, 30 Seconds to Mars, Simple Plan, Sunrise Avenue, Bon Jovi, David Bisbal, Miguel Bosé, Joshua Kadison, Helene Fischer u.v.a. * Songs: Hollywood Hills, Tonight, Jet Lag, Jar of hearts, Durch die Nacht, Lullaby, S.E.X., Manchmal (CC), I don't want to miss a thing, Como la primera vez, Si tu no vuelves, Dear Agony... * ansonsten auch viel gute Laune- und Tanzmusik, lateinamerikanische und spanische Musik, Klassik... und ja, auch Schlager �� 100px|right Meine Mottos: * I'm red, you're yellow - let's become orange! * Es gibt immer Probleme! Aber auch meist ein paar Lösungen dafür �� Parkinformationen Mein Park 630px|center Statistik= * '''Level:' 40 * Inseln: 7, EBS, Gemstone Island * Schreine: GOLD (alle) * Dragonsai Gem Tree: vorhanden * Park Value: 24.841.718.638 + * Drachenlevel: Paper, Panlong, Century, Love, Rose, Gift, Bloom, Copper '- Level 20', Bone, Smoke, Water, River, Obsidian, Mud, Glacier, Sonic, Butterfly, Sakura, Clover, Pollen, Malachite, Ice, Ghost, Hail, Reindeer, Cold '- Level 18', alle anderen Drachen '- Level 17 / 10' |-| Drachen= Hier ist meine Drachenseite mit Infos zu allen meinen bisherigen Drachen ���� Diese Tabelle habe ich, Chris (X3phiroth), nur für meinen Schatz Jo (Blackstreetcat) angefertigt �� Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Valentinstag, mein Engel ���� ��✨�� Je t'aime. Ti amo. Te quiero. Kocham cie. I love you. Ich liebe dich. ��✨�� |-| Game Center= * Ich habe derzeit 53 Game-Center-Freunde. * Da ich nur max. 6 am Tag verschenken kann und ich nach einer von mir erstellten Liste, bei der Vergabe, vorgehe, kann es einige Tage dauern, bis jemand von mir einen bekommt. �� * Die derzeitige Spanne bei der Vergabe liegt in etwa bei: 9 Tagen �� Drachen, die mir gefallen 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px 75px Datei:Animation Seasonal Kid Dragon Icon 75.gif‎ 75px 75px 75px 75px Von mir erstellte oder bearbeitete Seiten right|100px * River Dragon * Cloisonne Runestone * Snow Globe * Pillar of Prophecy * Lunar Eclipse Dragon * Obsidian Dragon * Tower Hollow * Ghost Dragon * Perch of Kairos * Astrovane * Equinox Dragon * Anniversary Statue * Paper Dragon * Saphirdrachen-Statistik * Rain Dragon * Seasonal Habitat * Peridot Dragon ______________________________________________ right|100px * Smart Guide * Dragonvale Komplettlösung * Kreuzungen * Übersicht * Brüten * Peridotdrachen-Statistik ______________________________________________ * Sandkasten 1 * Sandkasten 2 * Sandkasten 3 * Sandkasten 4 * Sandkasten 5 * Sandkasten 6 Meine Lieblingsseiten right|110px * Smart Guide * Kreuzungen * Laberecke * Übersicht * X3's Basiszuchttabellen Von Kiwi auf persönlichen Wunsch eines einzelnen Kätzchens �� hin entworfen: das "Rose Dragon Logo"... Ist es nicht schön?! ������ Danke Süße!!! �� 670px GC-Name: Blackstreetcat 200px 150px 175px